Neos
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - J - K - L - M - N - O - R - S - T - U - V - W - Y - Z A ' ábe ' — сомнение ' ábi ' — минус два ' abó ' — комплекс ' ac ' — ненависть ' acél ' — никто ' ací ' — копия ' acó ' — антипод ' adí ' — наружность ' adó ' — (уличный) фонарь ' ádu ' — бездомный ' af ' — строгость ' afí ' — рецессия ' afó ' — принятие ' afr ' — откровение ' aft ' — низко ' áfu ' — низкий ' áge ' — бок ' agí ' — задняя часть ' agó ' — слепота ' ah ' — подчинённость ' ahék ' — багажник ' áhi ' — минус пять ' ahó ' — горечь ' aí ' — ноль ' áje ' — идея ' ají ' — суккуб ' ájo ' — тень ' ak ' — аморфное вещество ' akí ' — испарение ' áko ' — яд ' a﻿́﻿́ley ' — перпендикуляр ' alí ' — противодействие ' alk ' — вакуум ● ' aló ' — алло ' am ' — понятие; обозначает также родительный падеж ' amé ' — цена ● ' amí ~ ce﻿́ytu ' — дорогой ' ámo ' — пакость ' an ' — не ' áni ' — минус один ' anó ' — ложь ' ánu ' — бессвязный ' aó ' — темнота, тёмный ' ap ' — смерть ' ar=ga ' — надежда ' arí ' — озноб ' arm ' — вооружение ' aró ' — овал ' as ' — ничто ' así ' — край ' asó ' — неизвестность? ' at ' — отрицательно ' aték ' — вечность ' ató ' — сутки ' áu ' — отрицательный ' aví ' — одежда ' avó ' — контраст ' ávo ' — ' ávu ' — безначальный ' aym ~ sex ' — заблуждение ' ayó ' — надменность ' ays ' — мы ' aysú ' — наш ' ayú ' — мой ' áze ' — бесконечность ' azí ' — колпачок ' azó ' — гроб B ' ba ' — однозначность ' bac ' — упорность ' báde ' — жилище ' baf ' — благородный (газ) ' báge ' — опора ' bah ' — марионетка ' báje ' — призвание ' bak ' — дистиллированный ' bam ' — формула ' ban ' — сплав ' bar ' — столп ' bas ' — однозначности ' bat ' — однозначно, а ' bay ' — при, около (звучание как в английском) ' bayt ' — байт ● ' bázu ' — никчёмный ' bec ' — когнитивный диссонанс ' bef ' — самоограничение? ' beh ' — коварность ' bek ' — назад ' bem ' — двусмысленность ' ben ' — или ' ber ' — девиант ' bes ' — бес ' bet ' — но, двойственно ' béto ' — однако ' bévu ' — резервный ' bey ' — столкновение ' bic ' — стимул ' bi﻿́cel ' — близнец ' bif ' — вседозволенность ' bih ' — пара ' bi﻿́hu ' — парный ' bik ' — плоскость ' bim ' — двойной смысл ' bin ' — дважды ' bir ' — три ' bíru ' — третий ' bis ' — бис, бесы ' bíse ' — всё на свете ' bísu ' — всякий ' bit ' — вторично, опять, бит ' bíte ' — вторая степень ' bíve ' — конфликт; буква W ' bíze ' — забвение ' bo ' — простота ' boc ' — простак ' bóde ' — хижина ' bof ' — скепсис ' bóge ' — идол ' boh ' — тычок ' bojé ' — деление клетки ' bok ' — химически чистая жидкость ' bom ' — вкратце ' bon ' — прилипание ' bor ' — химически чистое твёрдое вещество ' bos ' — природа ' bot ' — просто ' bóve ' — халатность ' boy ' — прямая ' bq ' — монета ● ' brik ' — пространство ' bro ' — девять ' brou ' — девятый ' brúbi ' — полтора ' bu ' — двойственный ' buc ' — оборотень ' búde ' — преисподняя? ' buf ' — попустительство ' búge ' — взрыв ' buh ' — падение ' búje ' — мутация ' buk ' — бездна ' bum ' — математика ' bun ' — раздел ' bur ' — нож ' but ' — будто ' búve ' — засасывание ' buy ' — перевёртыш ' búze ' — урна ' byu ' — второй C ' ca ' — нежелание ' cáde ' — бродяжничество ' caf ' — покорность ' cáge ' — каприз, уничижение ' cah ' — некто ' cáje ' — идейность ' cak ' — мягкость ' cam ' — чужак ' can ' — противоречие ' car ' — гнев ' cas ' — нежелания ' cat ' — нежелательно ' cáve ' — боязливость ' cay ' — самобытность ' cef ' — душа ' céfu ' — психический ' ceh ' — чихание ' cek ' — предпочтение ' celó ' — дружба ' cem ' — музыка ' cen ' — муж, супруг ' cer ' — отец ' ces ' — желания ' cet ' — желатенно ' céto ' — пятница (по Библии) ' cevóm ' — аромат ' cey ' — кто ' ceyú ' — денежная единица ' ceyús ' — деньги ' ci ' — мужчина ' cic ' — страсть ' cif ' — психоз ' cíge ' — парение ● ' cih ' — бесшабашность ' cije ' — похоть ' cílo ' — ребёнок ' cim ' — безрассудство ● ' cin ' — голограмма? ' cir ' — азарт ' cis ' — мужчины ' cit ' — порыв? ' cíte ' — мужество ' cíve ' — поспешность ' cix ' — ' cíze ' — предусмотрительность? ' co ' — он ' códe ' — домоводство? ' cof ' — терпение ' cóge ' — стержень ● ' cóje ' — стремление ● ' cok ' — пьяница ' con ' — тот самый ' cónfis ' — языки ' cor ' — сын ' cos ' — они ' cot ' — по-его (мнению) ' cóu ' — его ' cu ' — желатнный ' cúbe ' — намёк? ' cúde ' — чудо? ' cuh ' — телекинез ' cuk ' — сок ' cum ' — чужой ' cup(s) ' — скот ' cus ' — исступление ● ' cut ' — желательно ' cyu ' — чей ' cyus ' — чей-то D ' da ' — выход ' daf ' — тюрьма ' dah ' — казарма ' dak ' — сушилка ' dam ' — доморощенный ' dan ' — дань ' dar ' — дар ' das ' — выходы ' dat ' — выходной ' day ' — глубина ' dec ' — тело ' def ' — правительство ' degóf ' — небоскрёб ' deh ' — раковина ' dek ' — корабль ' dem ' — архитектура ' den ' — отечество ' der ' — сокровищница ' des ' — дома́ ' det ' — по-домашнему ' déto ' — суббота (по Библии) ' dey ' — помещение ' di ' — в, внутрь ' di bóze ' — в бозе ' dic ' — милосердие ' dif ' — разность ' dift ' — вверх ' dih ' — инструмент ' dik ' — лодка ' dikf ' — агент ' dim ' — в смысле ' din ' — в связи ' dis ' — вселение ● ' dit ' — внутри ' dive ' — диво ' djo ' — постройка ' dle ' — внутренность ' do ' — лампа ' doc ' — дочь, релевантность ' dof ' — окно ' doh ' — склад ' doha﻿́ki ' — абажур ' dok ' — подводная лодка ' don ' — прибор ' dor ' — хозяин ' dos ' — лампы ' dot ' — часы ' dq ' — дыра, пробоина ' dqk ' — тонущий корабль ' dqy ' — прокол ' du ' — домашний ' duf ' — балкон ' duft, suft ' — аудитория ' duh ' — амбар ' duk ' — двор ' dum ' — сосуд ' dur ' — могила ' dut ' — домовито ' duy ' — нора E ' eá ' — отрицать ' eaí ' — аннулировать ' ec ' — желать ' ecá ' — ненавидеть ' ecí ' — возмужать ' edá ' — выходить ' edí ' — помещать ' edu﻿́ ' — входить ' ef ' — освобождать ' efá ' — пленять ' efí ' — доминировать ' efó ' — светить ' efoi﻿́ ' — посветить ' egá ' — компрометировать ' egí ' — направлять ' egó ' — видеть ' eh ' — манипулировать ' ehá ' — вычитать ' ehí ' — умножать ' ehó ' — складывать ' eí ' — страдать ' ejá ' — обеспложивать ' ek ' — мочить ' eká ' — сушить ' ekí ' — поливать ' ekó ' — питать ' éku ' — течь (гл.) ' eláu ' — злиться ' eláy ' — ошибаться ' elí ' — действовать ' em ' — думать ' emá ' — понимать ' emí ' — хитрить ' emó ' — мудрствовать ' en ' — соединять ' ená ' — лгать ' enó ' — оправдывать ' enq﻿́ ' — мешать, обижать ' eó ' — давать ' er ' — упрочнять ' erá ' — обнадёживать ' eráu ' — надеяться ' erí ' — холодать ' eríu ' — холодеть ' eró ' — кружить ' erú ' — упрочняться ' es ' — увеличивать («Я бы сделал» — «Ay yus» или «Ay yos») ' esá ' — уменьшать ' esí ' — усреднять ' esó ' — помогать ' esóm ' — общаться (серьёзно) ' et ' — ждать ' etá ' — получать ' etó ' — дневать ' éu ' — брать ' evá ' — чернить ' eví ' — теплеть ' evó ' — расцвечивать ' ey ' — иметь, обладать ' ezá ' — прятать ' ezí ' — лизать ' ezó ' — вершить F ' «…f?» ' — «…или нет?» ' fa ' — несвобода ' fac ' — рабство ' fa﻿́de ' — изгнание ' fam ' — амнистия ' fan ' — колебание ' far ' — горизонталь ' fas ' — фас ● ' fat ' — безделье ● ' fátec ' — бездельник ' favóh ' — кража (преобразованное «afo vah»: −(f+v−h)…) ' fay ' — высота ' fayc ' — надменность ' fec ' — дух ' feh ' — ангар ' fek ' — пар ' fem ' — фантазия ' fen ' — компания ' fer ' — информация ' fes ' — свободы ' fet ' — свободно ' fey ' — вершина, пик ' fi ' — доминанта ' fin ' — содержание ' fir ' — господин ' fis ' — доминанты ' fit ' — если ' fit ' — если ' flu ' — лётный ' fo ' — для, в пользу; свет ' foc ' — святость ' foh ' — фонарик ' fok ' — туман ' folh ' — стекло ' fon ' — связь ' for ' — атмосфера ' fórey ' — звезда ' fork ' — фотография ' fos ' — отражение ' fot ' — светло ' foy ' — луч ' fru ' — информативный ' fu ' — распущенный ' fuc ' — гордость ' fúcer ' — гордыня ' fum ' — наглость ' fur ' — отклонение, фигура ' fus ' — предатель ● ' fut ' — распущенно ' fuy ' — газ G ' ga=ar ' — безосновательность ' gábe ' — туман ' gac ' — охрана ● ' gácer ' — охранник ' gáde ' — бункер ● ' gaf ' — дисциплина ' gah ' — нить ' gaje ' — мыслеформа ' gak ' — глина ' gam ' — атрофия ' gan ' — абстракция ' gar ' — ампутация ' gat ' — безосновательно ' gáve ' — чёрная дыра? ' gay ' — толпа ' gáze ' — горизонт ' gec ' — база, крепость ' gef ' — гражданство ' geh ' — порог ' gehu﻿́k ' — арка ' gek ' — постоянство ' gem ' — основательность ' gen ' — целое ' ger ' — штык ' ges ' — основания ' get ' — основательно ' géto ' — понедельник (по Библии) ' gey ' — символ ' géyu ' — символичный ' gi ' — передняя часть ' gic ' — анфас ' gicéf ' — лицо ' gidék ' — причал ' gif ' — ветвь ' gik ' — лужа ' gim ' — аргумент ' gin ' — основа ' gir ' — стена ' git ' — спереди ' gle ' — спокойствие ' glo ' — (о)смотр ' glu ' — спокойный ' gne ' — структура ' gnu ' — структурный ' go ' — зрение ' goc ' — свидетель ' godék ' — порт ' gof ' — гора ' gófec ' — альпинист ' goh ' — стол ' gok ' — перспектива ' gole﻿́y ~ zracók ' — зрачок ' gom ' — книга ' gor ' — исследование ' Gos ~ Ho﻿́ge ' — Провидение ● ' got ' — зримо ' góve ' — афиша ' goy ' — точка зрения ' goyr ' — мишень ' goyt ' — метко ' góze ' — испуг ' gq ' — инвалидность ' gqc ' — инвалид ' gu ' — основательный ' guf ' — холм ' gun ' — сто ' gus ' — сбережения ● ' gut ' — самообоснование H ' ha ' — воздержанность, минус, пустота ' haf ' — ирония (сомнение в том, кто так действительно думает) ' hak ' — материал ' ham ' — хам ' han ' — некоторый ' har ' — внушение ' has ' — воздержание ' hat ' — воздержанно ' hay ' — низкий ' háze ' — спор ' hec ' — одержимость ' hek ' — багажник ' hem ' — история ' he﻿́mi ' — мультик ● ' hen ' — вождь ' her ' — шаблон ' hes ' — манипуляции ' het ' — манипуляционно, чтобы ' hey ' — вещь, предмет, что ' hi ' — пять ' hía ' — пятьдесят ' hic ' — демагогия? ' hibyú ' — седьмой ' híla ' — сорок ' hilk ' — пространственно-временной континуум ' hílu ' — четвёртый ' him ' — анализ ' hin ' — аналог ' hir ~ (wey) ' — шесть, (власть) ' híra ' — шестьдесят, анархия ' híru ' — шестой ' his ' — пятёрки ' hit ' — пятерично, хит ' híte=neo=noe ' — пятая степень ' ho ' — о, обо, про, плюс (аналог английского «about») ' hoc ' — праздник ' hóde ' — ход ' ho﻿́je ' — производство ' hok ' — предложение, проявление ' hom ' — пролог ' hor ' — хор ● ' hos ' — тавтология ● ' hot ' — положительно ' hoy ' — ключ ' hu ' — манипулятивный, который ' huc ' — арест ● ' huf ' — губка ' huk ' — изгиб (рукотворный) ' hum ~ ha﻿́te ' — работа ' hume﻿́y ~ hátey ' — энергия ' hus ' — растягивание ● ' hut ' — манипулятивно ' hyu ' — пятый J ' ja ' — бесплодность ' jabé ' — жаба ● ' jálo ' — жало ' jan ' — урок ' je ' — же (частица) ' jec ' — пол ' jek ' — источник, сарказм ' jen ' — жена, супруга ' jer ' — мать ' jes ' — роды ' jet ' — родственник ' jey ' — род ' ji ' — женщина ' jic ' — разврат ' jik ' — грудное молоко ' jis ' — женщины ' jit ' — женственно ' jíte ' — женственность ' jo ' — она ' jot ' — позволение ● ' jóu ' — её ' ju ' — ужас ' juh ' — мерзость ' jun ' — кадавр ' jur ' — клык ' jus ' — кара ● ' jut ' — жутко ' juy ' — укус K ' k (к, г) ' — формальный признак инфинитива, к, до ' ka ' — сухость ' kac ' — гнев ' ka﻿́je ' — мана ' kan ' — эфир, ад ' kar ' — разрушитель ' kas ' — гигроскопичный ● ' kat ' — там, сухо ' kay ' — длина ' kec ' — юмор ' kef ' — река ' keh ' — кашель ' ken ' — место, объём ' ker ' — твёрдость ' kes ' — жидкости ' ket ' — мокро ' kétu ' — мокрый ' key ' — капля ' ki ' — полив ' ki﻿́be ' — кибернетика ' ki﻿́ber (ki﻿́bec) ' — киборг ' kif ' — среда ' kíge ' — личность ' kih ' — душ ' kíhey ' — лейка ' kin ' — струя ' kis ' — благодарность ● ' kit ' — ливень ' ko ' — молоко ' koc ' — молочник ' kof ' — кофе ' kóley ' — жир ' kon ' — благо ' kor ' — сыр ' kos ' — лекарство ● ' kot ' — сейчас ' kóte ' — годность ' kou ' — млечный; доение ' ksa ' — безопасный ● ' ku ' — жидкий ' kuf ' — поток ' kun ' — скользкость ' kus ' — текучий ● ' kut ' — с реактивной скоростью ● ' kuy ' — диапазон L ' l’um ' — ученик ' la ' — системная ошибка, зло ' lac ' — произвол ' láde ' — исход ' laf ' — пленение ' láfo ' — присвоение ' láge ' — компрометирование ' lah ' — подчинение ' láje ' — фермент ' láju ' — ферментация ' lak ' — сушка ' lal ' — контактирование ' lam ~ le﻿́ma ' — понимание ' lan ' — разрез ' lanó ' — лгание ' láo ' — аннигиляция, аннигилирующий ' laóh ' — аннигилятор ' lar ' — обнадёживание? ' las ' — уменьшение ' lat ' — плохо ' láte ' — ухудшение ' láto ' — хуже ' láve ' — удивление ' lay ' — ошибка ' láze ' — разубеждение? ' lec ' — хотя ' lefó ' — излучение ' légo ' — ви﻿́дение ' legóm ' — чтение ' legór ' — изучение ' lehá ' — вычитание ' lehí ' — умножение ' lehít ' — надменно ' lehó ' — сложение ' lehú ' — деление ' léko ' — питание ' lem (~ cége) ' — (решение), думая ' le﻿́ma ' — понимание ' let ' — ждя ' letá ' — недолго ' létu ' — долгий ' ley ' — линия ' li ' — действие ' líba ' — сомневающийся ' lie ' — делающий ' lik ' — лик; в названиях роботов буквы должны касаться этого слова только через дефис ' lío ' — дающий ' lir ' — упрочняющий, акт ' líra ' — обнадёживающий ' lírec ' — актёр ' lis ' — действия, множитель ' lisá ' — уменьшающий ' lit ' — действенно ' lo ' — давая ' loc ' — подсознание ' lof ' — скромность ' loh ' — скрытый ' lójer ' — бабушка ' lok ' — замо﻿́к ' lon ' — лоно ' los ' — благодать ● ' lot (tol) ' — прежде ' loy ' — корректный ' loyr (luyr) ' — построение ' lozá ' — лоза ● ' lu ' — беря ' luc ' — гармония ' luf ~ záje ' — гениальность ' lúge ' — баланс ' lus ' — пакибытие ● ' lusíto ' — англ. afternoon ' lut (tul) ' — после ' lúto ' — завтра M ' ma ' — несмышлёный ' mac ' — узнавание ' máde ~ bax ' — скитание ' maf ' — устав (сущ.) ' máge ' — обличение ' man ' — наваждение ' mar ~ fo﻿́re ' — космос ● ' mas ' — бессмысленный ' mat ' — бессмысленно ' may ' — бред ' máze ' — помазание? ' mec ' — цель ' men ' — память ' mer ' — разум ' mes ' — смыслы ' met ' — осмысленно ' mey ' — мысль ' mi ' — хитрость ' míbe ' — ложная альтернатива, ложная дилемма ' mih ' — архи ' mik ' — кран ' min ' — хитросплетение ' mir ' — стратегия ' míro ' — мир ' mis ' — хитрости ' mit ' — хитро ' mle ' — суть ' mlu ' — сущий ' mo ' — мудрость ' moc ' — целомудрие ' moh ' — этика ' mon ' — мораль ' mor ' — рассудок ' móre ' — суд ' moréf ' — судьба ' móru ' — судебный ' mos ' — мост? ' mot ' — мудро ' móve ' — негэнтропия ● ' moy ' — точность ' mq ' — глупость ' mu ' — смысловой ' mus ' — бинарная логика ● ' mut ' — со смылом ' muy ' — акцент N ' na ' — на, по; неизвестность ' nac ' — неприятность ' naf ' — просьба ' nah ' — нечто ' nar ' — ругань ● ' nas ' — средства ● ' nat ' — несколько ' nay ' — маленький, короткий ' nec ' — симпатия ' nef ' — звук ' neh ' — подобие ' nek ' — настрой ' nem ~ xuf ' — ассоциация ' ner ' — мозг ' nes ' — биполярный? ' net ' — связно, можно ' ney ' — металл? ' ni ' — один ' nif ~ mef ' — форма ' nih ' — штука ' nik ' — грубость ' nim ' — монолог ' nir ' — одиночество ' nis ' — единицы ' nit ' — первично ' no ' — правда ' noc ' — эгрегор ' nof ' — ветер ' noh ' — образец ' nok ' — рай ' nor ' — да ' not ' — правдиво ' noy ' — звено ' nq ' — помеха, обида ' nu ' — ну ' nuc ' — семья ' nuh ' — акция ' nuk ' — термояд ● ' nur ' — ядро ' nus ' — образованность ● ' nut ' — ясно ' nuy ' — элемент O ' OK ' — окей, подтверждаю команду; — ’ou’keɪ — O.K., даю ограниченный ресурс ' óle ' — бытность R ' ra ' — непрочность ' rac ' — ярость ' raf ' — фатализм? ' ráge ' — трясина ' rah ' — команда ' ráje ' — проект ' rak ' — пустыня ' ran ~ ásu ' — никакой ' ras ' — разрыв ● ' rat ' — непрочно, нет ' ráve ' — равноправие? ' ray ' — структура ' rec ' — администратор ● ' ref ' — сообщение, «пост» ' reh ' — контроль ' rek ' — лёд ' réki ' — льдинка ' re﻿́lu ' — гибкостный ' rem ' — броня ' ren ' — твёрдое вещество ' res ' — погрешность? ' ret ' — прочно, творение ' réto ' — воскресенье («творческий день»: так и по Библии, и по жизни: ведь будни мешают творчеству) ' réu ' — прочностный ' rey ' — узел ' ri ' — холод ' ric ' — рептилия ' ríde ' — сарай ' rif ' — риф? ' ríge ' — булыжник ' rih ' — холодильник ' rik ' — снег ' ríkey ' — снежинка ' rim ' — метеорология ' rin ' — держатель ' ris ' — холода ' rit ' — холодно ' riték ' — зима ' ro ' — окружность ' roc ' — вера ' roca﻿́le ' — недоверчивость ' róe ' — спираль ' rof ' — сфера ' róge ' — наказание ' roh ' — чаша ' rok ' — рок («прочность, способствующая течению событий») ' rom ' — афоризм ' ron ' — логика ' ros ' — окружности ' rot ' — такт ' róte ' — круг ' roy ' — центр ' rq ' — картавость ' ru ' — прочный, правый ' ruc ~ pa﻿́ve ' — воля ' ruh ' — заклятие ' rulc ' — рулевой (сущ.) ' rúle ' — руль ' rúler ' — водитель ' rum ' — компьютер ' rúmec ' — андроид ' rus ' — вещество ● ' rut ' — вправо ' rúti ' — правее S ' s (с, з) (sa) ' — с, из ' sa ' — меньшинство, малочисленность ' sáde ' — садизм ' san ' — песок ' sarm ' — арсенал ' sat ' — мало ' say ' — шизофрения ' sec ' — многие ' sedó ' — столица ' sédu ' — городской ' sef ' — реле ' segó ' — зависть ' seh ' — заработная плата ● ' sek ' — вопрос (м. ч. — bik) ' sem ' — значение ' sému ' — значительный ' sen ' — полюс ' set ' — много ' sevó ' — спектр ' sevóf ' — радуга ' sey ' — этот ' shum ' — артель ' si ' — середина ' sih ' — ревность ● ' sik ' — поиск ' sit ' — средне ' síto ' — полдень ' ska ' — ответ ' so ' — вы ' soc ' — все ' soh ' — всё ' sok ' — океан ' som ' — социум ' son ' — щёлочь ' sot ' — по-вашему ' soy ' — ты ' sto ' — величайший ' stu ' — величественный ' su ' — множественный ' suc ' — общество ● T ' ta ' — от, из ' tac ' — ненавистно ' taf ' — строго ' táge ' — корень ' tágit ' — впереди ' tah ' — укор ' táhe ' — закон ' tahl ' — упрёк ' táje ' — магия ' tájec ' — волхв ' tak ' — тогда ' tam ' — понятно ' tan ' — без ' tar ' — надёжно ' tas ' — никак ' táve ' — зной ● ' tay ' — отсюда ' tec ' — техника ' tef ' — поворот ' teh ' — указание ' tek ' — время ' téku ' — настоящий ' ten ' — порядок ' tes ' — пустяки ' tet ' — временно ' tey ' — секунда ' ti ' — минута ' ti﻿́ge ' — тигр (функция Нателлы Болтянской) ' tih ' — ручные часы ' tik ' — исподтишка ' tin ' — момент ' tir ' — вытертый ● ' tis ' — минуты ' tit ' — «минутно», «одну минуту» ' to ' — день ' toc ' — долг, должный ' tóce ' — должность ' tok ' — здесь, прошлое ' tom ~ mil' — тактика ' ton ' — тон ' tor ' — сила тяжести ' tos ' — дни ' tot ' — днём ' toy ' — час ' tu ' — временный ' tuh ' — век ' tuk ' — будущее ' tur ' — сторона ' tut ' — лишь U ' urá ' — «(будем) надеяться», «ура» ' uvq﻿́ ' — увы V ' va ' — чернота, чёрный ' vábe ' — увёртка ' váge ' — сказка ' vah ' — запрещённое ' vaht ' — искушение ' váje ' — важность ' vak ' — чернила ' vam ' — желтый ' van ' — проба ' var ' — письмо ' varh ' — ручка (для письма) ' vas ' — реакция ● ' vat ' — черно ' vay ' — античастица ● ' váze ' — ваза ● ' vec ' — характер ' végo ' — внимание ' veh ' — субъект ' vek ' — питьё ' véku ' — материальный ' vem ' — красная строка ' ven ' — любовь ' ver ' — донор ' ves ' — начала ' vet ' — аванс ' véto ' — утро ' vey ' — точка ' vi ' — тепло (сущ.) ' vic ' — предрассудок ' vífo ' — фотон ● ' vih ' — утеплитель ' vik ' — турбулентность ' vim ' — термометр ' vin ' — химия ' vis ' — квантовый переход?? ' vit ' — тепло (нареч.) ' viték ' — лето ' víto ' — горячий ' viy ' — атом ' vla ' — проклятие ' vo ' — цвет ' voc ' — совесть ' vóe ' — цветность ' vof ' — голубой ' vok ' — краска ' vóket ' — красочно ' volf ' — бабочка ' vom ~ zuf ' — запах ' von ' — вон ' vor ' — фокус ' vos ' — цвета ' vot ' — пёстро ' vóte ' — пестрота ' vótec ' — завсегдатай ● ' voy ' — белый ' vu ' — начальный ' vúbe ' — интуиция ' vuc ' — чувство ' vuf ' — нюх ' vuh ' — алчность ' vuk ' — слух ' vum ' — чутьё ' vur ' — осязание, начальник ' vut ' — изначально W ' way ' — нищета ' we ' — обладание ' wi ' — будет страдать Y ' ya ' — ширина ' yam ' — опыт ' yan ' — сопротивление ' yat ' — широко Z ' za ' — за ' zac ' — оскорбление ' záge ' — покаяние ' zah ' — засовывание ' zak ' — снулый ' zan ' — исчезновение ' zar ' — иллюзия ● ' zas ' — сокрытие ● ' zat ' — сзади ' zátu ' — задний ' zay ~ vef ' — выбор ' zeh ' — объект ' zehó ' — победа ' zem ' — абзац ' zen ' — намерение ' zer ' — акцептор ' zes ' — концы ' zet ' — конечно ' zetó ' — вечер ' zey ' — угол ' zi ' — кончик ' zin ' — счастье ' zis ' — кончики ' zo ' — себя ' zóeh ' — собственность ' zóet ' — собственно ' zok ' — фон ' zon ' — зона ' zor ' — сам ' zóru ' — самый? ' zot ' — совсем ' zóu ' — свой ' zóur ' — автор ' zourít ' — авторитет ' zu ' — конечный ' zun ' — антенна ' zus ' — кольцо ' zut ' — окончательно